


Drago and BunBun

by Aniloonys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, This was requested awhile back, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do it with the buff dragon and bunny, that's all I can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drago and BunBun

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my Wattpad. Yes, I do know this situation is unlikely but.. someone wanted this.
> 
> Nicknames were given so they aren't canon, just something stupid, pfft.

You had began to make your way through Hotland, which lived up to its name. You decided to go a meet the Royal Guards who roamed around here, though they weren't technically needed the king kept them around. He even let them keep the armour they definitely didn't need anymore!

Over time you had grown close with the two, they were actually pretty cool guys. They even treated you to nice cream at times! They were also together, have been for awhile now. Though you noticed they were acting a bit different around you at times. Strange.

You saw them in the distance as you had neared the nice cream stand, you waved towards them as you called out to them. They took notice of you instantly and called your name, you then ran the rest of the way which wasn't much of a hassle for you considering it was a short distance.

"Hey, 01!" You practically shouted. "Hey, 02!" They had preferred to be called by there number though occasionally you call them, Bunbun and Drago. Nicknames so to speak or a reference to there actual species they seemed to be, either worked.

"Like, hey there, y/n." The bunny guard spoke up, "It's, like, nice to see you can join us." The dragon guard nodded in agreement.

"So what was it you wanted me for?" You tilted your head gently to the side, which caused both to seem to squirm slightly.

"How about we just like, go to our place?" The dragon said, you only nodded. Maybe it was better to do so. You watched as they began to walk away from the stand, you following closely behind them.

Surprisingly their place was close to the castle and it didn't look to bad either though you had little to no chance to take everything in as they basically dragged you to a bedroom of some kind.

You watched as one had locked the door while the other grabbed ahold of you. You were surprised to say the least, if not even scared. "Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt, ya. But... we got something we wanna share with you." They had both began to strip down out of their armour, the chest plates be if the first to be removed. Which allowed them to show off their well toned chest and stomach, both were pretty muscled.

You were blushing madly and soon the voice of the rabbit sounded out, "We wish to... well, become closer with you, like, in a sexual sort of way." He then removed the armour off his arms as did the other.

"Yeah, what he said." The dragon seemed to have let you go now, you didn't move from your position but only watched them. "You, like, interested?"

It's not like you can say you weren't interested, you kinda, well, thought about it before many times. You did get off of the thought of them taking you like a toy. Though you were a girl, you never thought it to ever happen as they were lovers with each other and only seemed to be interested in males, guess you were wrong.

You then found your voice and smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm interested." They seemed shock before seeming to gain a happy aura about them.

"That's, like, good to hear!" They said in unison. "So, mind to remove your clothes?"

You only nodded and giggled, removing your shirt. Both now had eyes on you, watching you closely. You then took off the pants you had worn today, pushing them away along with the shirt that was on the floor. You blushed, moving your hands behind the clasp on the back of your bra, neither guard made an attempt to stop you but only watched you.

You then slid the straps off your shoulders, throwing the bra aside with the rest of your clothes. You watched as they kept staring, they then reached there hands to there helmets. They then both took them off, you had to admit... they were both extremely handsome for anthromorphic animals. You blushed as you looked at them, soon they had removed the armour off their legs but the plate covering their pelvis remained.

You blushed as they pointed to your panties, you knew what they wanted. You then pulled down your panties, holding them onto one of your fingers before tossing them into the clothes pile. They moved to either side of you, eyeing your body. They seemed to be studying you.

You then watched as they grabbed onto a breast. They moved your breasts in there hands, squeezing them but not enough to hurt you. You shivered, biting your lip to stop moans from escaping you. They could tell you enjoyed it though by how your face looked. They then leaned down, licking up and down your sensitive buds, you gasped and moaned low.

You watched them continue, soon taking them into their mouth. They suckled gently on it, you putting your hand on the back of their heads as you moaned. They continued his for a few good minutes before pulliong away. One then moved his hand down to your pussy, rubbing the lips before rubbing in them and soon removing his hand away. Two of his fingers covered in juices.

"She's like, really wet." The dragon chuckled, smirking.

"I say we get to the fucking, bro." The bunny chuckled, he then lowered his hands to your pussy as the other licked his fingers clean. You then heard metal hit the floor, which caused you to look at them.

Your eyes widened as their cocks were visible now, wasn't surprising that they were just like a dragon and rabbit's. Though Drago's was ribbed. You watched as Bunbun rubbed the juices he had on his hand onto his manhood. He was using it as a sort of lube, where did he plan to put himself...?

The question was soon answered as he put more on his fingers. You then felt his hand running over your back entrance and his fingers rubbing the liquid inside you.

Drago then layed on the bed as Bunbun lifted you up. He had his manhood pointed towards your dripping entrance. You bit your lip as they weren't exactly... average, no they were above that. Drago was thicker than Bunbun, luckily he was going in your back entrance.

You blushed as the one rubbed you against the tip of his lover, a low moan escaping you. He then began to push you down, soon his tip was into you.

He continued to push you down til he was all the way into you, stretching you out slowly. You had some time to adjust to his size. You soon felt the tip of the other begin to enter your other entrance, slowly and gently which was surprising.

You shivered, being sandwiched between the two. Now the fun part could start. You moaned as you soon felt the rabbit begin to thrust, causing you to grind against the dragon. They both groaned loudly, it was slow at first but still felt good none the less.

You could feel Drago thrusting into you from beneath you, they seemed to be following a rythem and it was syncronized perfectly. Frisk had told you that their attacks were the same way a while back so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Your moans increased with each thrust as each becoming quicker though not rough. It wasn't long before you were moaning out their Nicknames which they didn't mind in the slightest. You were all soon panting, your fingers running over Drago's chest, he smirked at you slightly as he shivered.

The air quickly grew heated around you, closing your eyes as you were crying out from the pleasure. You were tightening over them, they managed out your name through their heavy breaths.

You moaned loudly as you looked back at Bunbun who was seemingly closer to cumming than his partner, his thrusts were slowly becoming off rythem. You could see he was struggling to keep himself steady. He had noticed you looking at him, you gave him a look that was telling him to finish himself.

Drago gasped as you were being forcefully fucked by the rabbit while he was still in you, he wasn't expecting his partner to get dominant but he knew that there was a reason.

You on the other hand were screaming from pleasure but he didn't last much longer before a wave of cum began to fill your ass. You shuddered but panted, he held you in place for a bit before pulling out and laying down.

Drago began to lift you up and slam you back down, this wasn't over yet. You cried out in pleasure as he was hitting a certain area, now you were close to your own orgasm. He let out a growl as he kept moving you up and down his cock.

After a minute or so you were then put on your fours with him behind you, he was now pounding your entrance. You gripped the sheets beneath you, your front half lowered as you let him dominate you like an animal would it's mate. It felt simply amazing.

Your grip soon tightened as you moaned loudly, "I-I'm gonna c- Ah!" You cried out as you reached your orgasm, you had tightened more around Drago as he let out a growl but he kept going. It wasn't long before you felt another orgasm coming to you as Drago reached his own.

He had forced himself deeper into you as his thrusts became stronger and much more sporadic. He soon was hitting that special spot again. You didn't have time to say anything as you reached the second orgasm. Drago had reached his own this time, his grip tightened on your hips as a wave of cum now filled your pussy.

After a bit he had slid out, laying down. There was space between the two as you layed in between them, blushing heavily as you were trying to catch your breath which you somehow managed to do.

They layed on their sides as you layed on your back, they had both fallen asleep but you smiled. You leaned in and placed a kiss on both their cheeks before yawning. Soon letting your own eyes shut and going to sleep.


End file.
